


The Lost Diary of a Green Haired Witch

by Panic_Overlord_of_Bread



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Protective Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_Overlord_of_Bread/pseuds/Panic_Overlord_of_Bread
Summary: ~Amity's personal diary goes missing on Hexide school grounds, Luz (accompanied by King) makes it her mission to find and return Amity's diary safe and sound, hijinks ensue~
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic lol, bear with me

It was a fairly typical morning. Well, as typical as it could get for the boiling isles. The short haired human found herself sitting on the living room floor, cramming in some homework she had neglected to do the night prior. 

It wasn't entirely her fault she was a tad behind on assignments. Ever since Eda lost her ability to do magic the “normal way” , Luz had taken up a role as somewhat of a teacher to Eda as Eda was to her. It was a lot on her shoulders but she didn't mind it, quite the contrary in fact.  
Luz found it was quite fun to show Eda how to use magic the human way, almost exhilarating for her to know more about magic than her own mentor for once. 

She was getting off track with her thoughts though. 

Various papers were scattered across the floor, The human hastily scribbling down answers to an abomination worksheet in which the corners of the tattered paper were wrinkled and stained purple from the gelatinous and sticky goop. 

Her mind began to wander again, the faint clay like stench of the sludge reminded the human of her first encounter with the magic school. Moreover, how it had taken almost an entire day to wash the sludge stains out of her clothes.  
Furthermore, She began wondering about the pale skinned witch known as Amity Blight, a witch she considered a close friend, whose signature magic of choice happened to be abomination summoning. Yes, Amity always did seem so clean and well put together despite her track of choice being so….messy. 

“HEY LUZ! WAKE UP WOULD YA!?!” Eda barked

The brown skinned human perked up her head at her mentor's cry. Suddenly reality hit her like a truck as she noticed the time. 

“Agh! I was supposed to leave for school five minutes ago!” 

Luz haphazardly threw her school materials into her bag before rushing out the door. Of course, not without turning back for a quick moment to bid a loving farewell to Eda and King. It simply wouldn't feel right leaving without doing so.  
Hooty had begun speaking to her but Luz hardly had the time to process what the oddity of an owl demon was spewing out of his beak this time. 

She was making a mad dash for hexide, hoping she wouldn't be *too* late for her classes. As she approached the winding towers of the magic school she found herself stumbling into a crack in the stone brick walkway, falling onto her face in front of the school.

Embarrassing for some, perhaps, but it wasn’t out of the norm for the human, not enough to cause any actual embarrassment on her part. 

She felt a presence of a hand above her, reaching out to help her off the ground. As she took the hand and was lifted from the cobble she was able to put a face to her “savior” if you will. 

Small fair skinned hands with nails black as night, two golden eyes and mint green, obviously dyed, hair. A large and well crafted abomination standing behind her, various books in its clay like grip. Luz smiled widely.

“Hey Amity! Thanks for that” She grinned with a bright expression. 

Amity tilted her head slightly with a snicker “Are you okay?” She said with soft amusement, her face tinged slightly red. 

Luz let go of Amity’s hand and scratched the back of her neck as she spoke with slight embarrassment “Pfft, hah, Of course I am! Us humans are indestructible!”

There was a confused silence between the two for a slight moment, Amity furrowing her brow.

“...Uh...not really though” Luz cleared.

It wasn't long however, the awkward moment was soon shattered by Gus calling out to Luz, Willow standing next to the younger witchling with a curious and almost snide grin directed at Amity. Amity obviously took notice of her estranged childhood friend's expression, as her face went beet red. Luz had remembered that Emira and Edric would describe that their younger sisters face would go red due to anger or frustration. 

‘She seems to be angry and frustrated all the time now that I think about it, no that can't be it, she could also be embarrassed? But by what? Does willow know something I don't’ Luz thought ‘I hope she's not embarrassed by being seen with me’

Amity huffed and turned her head, the motion breaking Luz out of her thoughts. 

“I must be going” Amity swiftly blurted out, clearly not able to say it fast enough“I’ll be late for class”

She began waking away, abomination following in toe, however, before she made it too far the green haired withling slightly turned her head back with a soft expression and slightly red tinged cheeks “I’ll see you later, Luz” she mused to the human before continuing on her way. 

Luz stared blankly for a moment, her own face growing warm even if for just a moment. 

‘That was...cute, I mean! Obviously all my friends are very cute! It's whatever, it doesn't mean anything! it's just strange to see Amity like that!’ she reasoned to herself

She made her way over to her two companions, Gus waving brightly. 

“Morning Luz!” The young witchling boy chided

Luz smiled and shot him some playful finger guns “Gus! My man!”

Willow watched as Amity entered the building before turning her head to Luz “...So”

“So?” Luz replied as they began walking into the building

“Well…” Willow began “Haven't you noticed Amity acts a little...strange around you?”

Luz’s head perked up “Yeah actually! Her face always goes red when I'm around! I hope I'm not embarrassing her...”

The plant witch sighed, her emerald green eyes rolling beneath her round spectacles “Oh Luz” She sighed “You really are hopeless”


	2. Chapter 2

“C’mon! Just let me put my bag in you!”

A fickle thing her Locker was. It always seemed like a negotiation every morning to get the storage demon to hack up and take in her belongings. Negotiation however, was a strong word, it was more akin to a growling fit between the two of them.

Willow and Gus stood by, waiting for Luz to ultimately give up and just carry her bag with her for the rest of the day, as she always did. 

As the daily ordeal went on, The fair skinned Amity walked by, Abomination in toe. Luz turned to watch her, her head tilted curiously. The witchling looked at her abomination, rather, the various books it held between its mighty grasp. She ran her black tipped finger through the spines, all various textbooks on magic use and witchcraft. She pulled one out, a thick blue book with a tattered spine and edges, on the cover it read “Boiling isles history” in bold font.

‘Must be headed to history class’ Luz presumed

Even though the witchling had taken what she needed, she still seemed rather fixated on the assortment of textbooks in the abominations grasp. 

She began shuffling her hands through the books frantically, her golden gaze filled with panic. 

“No, No, No! Where is it!” Amity mutterd under her breath

Luz approached with a concerned chestnut gaze. She placed a tan hand on amity’s shoulder with a soft expression. 

“Uh, Amity?” 

Amity jumped at the human girl's touch with a yelp, she stammered back with her face red as freshly picked strawberry. 

“s-Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you!” Luz quickly apologized

“N-No! Don't apologize! I'm just a bit jumpy, just completely jumpy yep! Jumpy…” Amity fell silent for a moment and pressed her palm to her face “agh I should have just stopped at the first jumpy” she mutterd under her breath

Luz tilted her head in confusion but then quickly shook it to get herself back on task 

“did you lose something?” Luz asked with a tilt of her head. 

“Erm, yes” Amity spoke, her golden eyes peering off to the side, face once again tinged slightly red “My diary, it doesn't seem to be here”

The witchling's ears were angled downward and pinned to her head, her golden gaze filled with worry. 

“What?” Luz queried “But...I thought you kept it in” she lowered her voice to a whisper “your secret library hideout”

Amity fondly chuckled at the human girl, seeming a bit less stressed “I did but” Her brow furrowed and she glared off to the side “ever since the ‘Library incident’ i've been keeping close watch on it”

Luz looked off a bit guiltily at the mention of the infamous Library debacle, a day she learned a little too much about amity, more than she ever should have. 

“In any case-” Amity promptly continued “I need to go find it before the-”

A shrill scream sounded off throughout the halls. 

“-bell rings” Amity sighed, tapping her foot on the ground anxiously, she gave a bit of a whimper as she seemed to weigh the options in her head, be late for class or risk letting her darkest secrets get exposed. 

Luz placed a hand on Amity’s shoulder “Don't worry about it Amity, I’ll find your diary and get it back to you before you even know it!”

Amity’s face grew red once again “a-are you sure, I mean-”

Luz smiled “I'm positive! And don't worry! I’ll make sure not a single word is read!”

Amity smiled warmly and tilted her head with a soft expression, her golden eyes glimmering “thank you...Luz”

‘Cute’ Luz thought, her face growing warm once again, though she quickly shook the feeling off, Amity headed off to class with a small wave to Luz, she soon vanished from the humans view. 

“Alright! Willow, Gus, will you-”

As Luz turned she realized her two friends had already gone to class, Luz grumbled slightly “guess i'm on my own then”

“Haha no you’re not” a muffled voice spoke. Luz blinked and opened her bag quickly. 

“WAH!?! KING!?! What are you doing here!?!” 

“Nyeh” King squeaked as the black furred demon emerged from her bag and climbed onto her shoulder “i'm tired of hearing Lilith complain all day, The king of demons needs a BREAK every once in a while”

“I suppose that's fair,” Luz shrugged. Lilith was a bit particular, the older witch definitely wasn't used to the chaotic nature of the owl house just yet.

“Can you atleast help me find Amity’s diary then? It would be a big help” 

“Sure” King chided “anything for dear Luz’s giirrrlllfffrrriiieeennnddd” the ebony furred demon teased. 

Luz found her face grow hot and flustered “SHE'S NOT MY-! W-KING!!!”

The skull headed demon laughed “I'm just messing with ya, you humans are so easy to tease”

Luz grumbled and rolled her chestnut colored eyes “Ok ok ya goober, let's find that diary”


End file.
